InuYasha: The Fallen Goddess
by Youkai Chishie Karasu
Summary: A young girl named Raven finds herself in ancient Japan with Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miruko. All she wants is to go home, and find who and why someone has brought her here.
1. Chapter One: Lost, Found, and Confused

A note to readers. Inu-Yasha: The Fallen Goddess takes place in the manga, after Inu-Yasha's fight with Kikyo's body of Earth and Bones, and her soul of hatred. I have changed a few things, because as you know the Goddess is not supposed to be there and it would be plagiarism. Enjoy, this is my first Fan Fiction story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha: The Fallen Goddess  
  
Chapter One: Lost, Found, and Confused.  
  
"Urgh... Oh my head."  
  
She rises from the small bed she was sleeping in. She sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the pain in her head to calm down. Her eyes started to come into focus, and she looked around.  
  
"This isn't band class. Where am I?"  
  
Her heartbeat started to speed up. She threw off the blanket, "These aren't my clothes!"  
  
Her heart started to pump faster. She got up, ran to the door, open it, and ran out. She ran as fast as she could. Hoping she could wake up from this dream, and everything would be okay. She tripped on a stone and fell hitting her head hard. She felt her head; it was bleeding, but she didn't care. She now new this was no dream. She heard voices behind her. It sounded like people rushing towards her yelling, "Demon!!"  
  
Sure enough the people from the village that she was trying to run from, were now chasing her. This scared her more. She felt trapped, and the only way to leave was to run, run away. She got up and started to run again, but then she notices that her feet were no longer hitting the ground, but instead she was flying a few feet above the ground. She turned her head, and to her surprise saw gray, dragon like wings carrying her across the grass. Then all of a sudden, Bang! She hit something...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard the faint sounds of water splash. Then heard a scream and then loud voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She opened her eyes to see the starry skies above. She sat up and touched her head; it was bandaged. She looked around to see a boy with dog-like ears mumbling and a bump on his head. He didn't seem to notice she was up. She noticed a little fox-like creature come running up to her.  
  
"She's up! She's up!" he yelled, and jumped into her lap.  
  
She didn't move, but stared at the little fox, confused. She heard someone get out of water somewhere nearby, and the dog-like boy snort. A young girl, with a green colored uniform, and wet, black hair appeared from the forest around them.  
  
"Who are you people?" the girl whispered.  
  
The young girl stopped in her tracks and said, "I'm Kagome, this is Inu- Yasha, and that little guy on your lap is Shippo. What's your name?" She picked Shippo up and placed him next to her on the ground.  
  
'My name?' she thought. For an odd reason the name 'Raven' came to mind.  
  
"My name is Raven."  
  
Kagome started to brush her hair. "That's an unusual name." Shippo said, thinking aloud.  
  
Raven looked over at Shippo, to Kagome, and finally to Inu-Yasha. Feeling an odd aura around him she asked, "Inu-Yasha, are you... demon?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her. "I've heard stories that the most powerful demons, are the ones in human form. I was just wondering. Is Shippo one, too?"  
  
Kagome started to speck, but Inu-Yasha spoke first, "No, I'm not demon. I'm only half demon, and Shippo is demon."  
  
There was silence before Raven spoke in a quiet voice. "It must be hard to be half." Inu-Yasha snorted, "What could a human, like you, understand anything about me."  
  
Raven looked down at the blanket around her, feeling sorry she said anything. The fact is, she some how knew how it felt to be torn two ways.  
  
She thought about what Inu-Yasha said. The word 'human' seemed to have made her a bit mad. She sure didn't feel human. 'But am I human? Or something else?' she thought. She didn't know why, but then she remembered the gray, dragon-like wings on her back, and those villagers calling her 'demon'. She turned her head to the side to look. Nothing was there, and even the clothes she was wearing were now different. She was getting even more confused. 'How did I get here? Why am I with demons? Is this Earth?' she asked her self.  
  
"Raven, would you like to take a dip in the hot spring?" Raven looked at Kagome, breaking her thoughts. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Kagome lead her to the nearby spring. Raven looked back behind her to make sure Inu-Yasha or Shippo had not followed. Kagome seemed to know what she was thinking, "Inu-Yasha won't look, I'll sit him if he does, I promise, and Shippo is just a little boy."  
  
Raven smiled with relief, and got undressed. She didn't know what she meant by '...I'll sit him if he does...'. She stepped into the spring feeling much better. Kagome sat nearby, still brushing her hair. Raven felt relaxed for the first time. She closed her eyes to take deep breath, and open them only to see something on the other end of the spring of someone's shadow disappear. She tensed up hoping that whatever it was would just be her imagination.  
  
After a few minutes she didn't see anything more and relaxed for a little while longer. "Kagome, your not from time are you?" Raven asked, turning around to look at Kagome.  
  
"No. I came here through a well. Um... What were you running from?" She replied.  
  
This question hit Raven like a hard rock. "I don't know. I just woke up in a strange place. I got scared and ran from those villagers calling me 'demon'. I don't remember anything before that. Like someone took my memories, or hide them from me. I'm not from this time either, and all I want is to go home." Raven said quietly, holding back the tears.  
  
"I wonder why those villagers would call you demon. Inu-Yasha said you smelled like a human. "  
  
"What is Inu-Yasha? I know he's a demon, but what type?"  
  
Kagome seemed to take a little time answering. "He's a dog-demon. He may look demon, but he's got the heart, and soul of a human."  
  
Raven got out of the spring, and grabbed the towel that was near by. "Are there more demons?"  
  
"Yes. A lot more." Kagome replied nervously.  
  
"Is this Earth?" she asked again. Kagome gave her a questionable look and then replied with a nodded, yes.  
  
Raven now had more of her questions answered, but she still felt confused, scared, and lost. Yet, she like how quiet and peaceful it was. She thought about the good side, instead of the bad side. She thought about having no more school, no nagging mom, no annoying little brother, and she could start a whole new life that she was always afraid to do, since she was always a good girl. Kagome realized she was smiling, and asked her what's up, but she just replied with a nothing. Kagome lend her a pair of her pajamas when they got back to camp, and she changed in the bushes nearby. They fit perfectly. It was getting late; she lay down under a blanket on the ground, and watched the stars fade away.  
  
She was waken by Kagome's voice, "Raven get up. We've got to get going."  
  
Raven got up, changed to into her fresh, clean clothes, folded her blanket, and put it inside Kagome's bag. "Kagome." She started trying to find the right words to say. "Uh... Thank you."  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled, "Your welcome." She helped pack up Kagome's bag before she asked any more questions.  
  
"Does this mean I'm stuck with you?" she asked, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything. It's just that, I must have been a burden for you over the last few days of me being unconscious. I mean with Kikyo and all."  
  
There was a bit of silence before anyone talked. "How do you know about Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked, who now seemed to have been listening to their conversation.  
  
"I-I-I..." Raven started. Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting in, and was ready to fight Raven with his claws. Inu-Yasha walked closer to her. "Tell me how you know about Kikyo!!" Inu-Yasha's face getting more angrier then usual and was about to grab Raven, but Kagome yelled, "SIT!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell straight to the ground. Raven now catching her breath, fell to her knees feeling beaten. She now know what she meant by 'sitting' him.  
  
"What'd you do that for, wench?!" Inu-Yasha shouted into Kagome's face.  
  
"You were about the hurt her!!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
Inu-Yasha's arms dropped to his sides, his jaw dropped open, and his pupils got very small. "I wasn't going to hurt her!!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Here they go again." Shippo sighed, as they started to shout back and forth at each other. Raven sat for a moment listening to them argue, then said in a quiet voice said, "I was... listening."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha stop arguing, and stared at her. "How could you be listening if you were unconscious?" Kagome asked.  
  
Raven tried to think of an answer. "I don't know. Somehow I was conscious through the whole thing, but I couldn't move. All I could do was listen, and think."  
  
Shippo had a confused face. "What did you hear?" Inu-Yasha's face seemed to get a gentle, sad look.  
  
"From when you started to call Kikyo's name, to when you couldn't save her." Raven said gently, trying to sound innocent.  
  
There was more silence as they packed the last of their things. Inu-Yasha seemed to be in deep thought, and Kagome didn't seem to know what to say. Raven couldn't stand the silence, but she didn't want to say more. She didn't want to mess with Inu-Yasha's emotions or feels, and she had felt guilty making him think of her. She had a feeling that Inu-Yasha loved her, but most of all, she didn't like how Kagome had saved her. She rather died, than knowing that she was saved by a girl who looked like she was never in a really fight. She was having a bad start with this trio. Her only thought was that should leave when her chance came.  
  
They were finally all packed up. Shippo jumped into the basket in front of the bike, Inu-Yasha put the heavy bag on the back of the bike, and Kagome started to lead the way. Inu-Yasha followed, and asked, "Are you coming, Raven?"  
  
Raven was shocked to heard Inu-Yasha ask her. 'Is he still mad at me? Or has he forgiving me?' she thought. Raven thought about it for a few seconds. Some instincts told her not to, but they were always wrong. So she decided to follow, but behind everyone else.  
  
They walked for a while longer. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were talking about some 'Shikon Jewel shards', while Raven regretted what she had said. They followed the winding trail, until they got to a cliff ledge.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, she not a bad person! All she wants is to find a way home!" she heard Kagome yell at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How do you know she doesn't want the shards?!" Inu-Yasha continued.  
  
She knew they were talking about her. Inu-Yasha seemed to be flustered, he stopped abruptly looking at Raven, but she knew he wanted to say more. They walked in silence on the ledge until they heard a rumbling sound from the cliffs above them. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Kidnapping and the Thie...

*Review* Divine-Heart: Thank you, for your kind review. You have lifted my spirit!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Kidnapping and the Thief  
  
The rumbling sound grew louder and louder as they walked along the ledge. They all looked up. "DIE!!" shouted the rock that was coming towards them at a fast speed.  
  
Raven ran at Kagome, and pulled her and her bike with her dodging the rock. The rock hit Inu-Yasha, and he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "I'll kill you!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
Raven was stunned to see what was going on. Then she heard Kagome scream. Raven turned as fast as she could only to see someone grab Kagome, steal something that was around her neck, and throw Shippo out of the basket. The man let her go only to come after her. He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her on the bike, and sped off with her. "Kagome!! Inu— Ahhh!!" Raven screamed before she past out from the pain that was coming from the back of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven woke up later to the smell of incenses. She looked around the small room she was in.  
  
"No." she whined. "Not again."  
  
She sat up abruptly remembering Kagome and Inu-Yasha. 'Were they okay? Where they alive or dead?' she shivered at the thought. She was about to cry, but then she noticed something. Her shirt was hanging over a small fire. She felt her chest. Her bra was still on. She was about to get up and grab her shirt, but then a door slide open. She laid back on the ground and grabbed the blanket around her to cover herself up. A young man stood in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, your awake." Said the young man. He set the tray he was carrying on the floor next to her. He took a dry cloth, put it in the bowl full of water, and placed it on her forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" Raven asked. He started to wipe her forehead.  
  
"My name is Miruko. And yours?" He put the cloth back in the bowl.  
  
"Raven," she replied.  
  
"Were you having a nightmare?" Miruko asked.  
  
All Raven could remember was darkness. "No." she replied. "Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
Miruko stopped wiping her head and put the cloth back in the bowl. "You were with demons. Humans shouldn't be--"  
  
Raven sat up suddenly again. "So?! What if those 'demons' were my friends!! You had no right—"She noticed he was staring at her. She followed his eyes. "You jerk!!" she shouted and slap Miruko.  
  
She ran for her shirt, pulled it off the clothes line, and threw it on. "Who did you think you are?! Why did you take off my shirt?" shouted Raven.  
  
"Please calm down, my lady. Please let me explain! You had a large, deep cut into your stomach." Raven pulled her shirt up a little, but nothing was there. "Do you see anything, you pervert?!"  
  
"My lady. There was a deep cut!" Miruko looked a little shocked to see nothing there. "Please my lady. I do not know what happen to your cut, but please let me explain!" He said getting more frustrated.  
  
"I don't need you to explain your life story to me! Just let me leave!" Raven yelled.  
  
"I need a favor to ask you my lady." Miruko said calmly. Raven dropped her arms, and her left eye started to twitch. 'Is he that dense?' she thought.  
  
"Please my lady. Let me explain." Miruko started to beg.  
  
"Fine! Fine, alright!" she said sitting on the floor.  
  
"I took this from one of your 'demon' friends. A demon should not have this."  
  
Raven saw it was some type of jewel, but it was cut in half. She realized that was the thing he took from around Kagome's neck. 'Kagome isn't demon,' she thought, and Miruko continued with his story. "I have been gathering shards like these, so I can destroy a demon named Naraku." Miruko drank some of his tea.  
  
"What did this 'Naraco' do to you?" Raven asked.  
  
"Naraku, pierced my Grandfather's hand, and escaped him. The hellhole in his hand would swallow him, and his children and so fourth. As long as Naraku is alive, this curse will be passed on until my line is gone from the earth."  
  
Raven sighed at his sad story. "This hellhole in my hand widens every year. My only hope is to kill Naraku to get rid of this curse." Miruko took another sip of tea.  
  
"In other words you, too, are going to die if you do not defeat Naraku?" Raven said in a sad voice.  
  
"My lady does this mean you care about my welfare?" Miruko asked a bit suddenly.  
  
"A little, I guess." Raven said.  
  
"Then here's the favor I ask of you." He moved closer to Raven, and grabbed her hands. "If I do not defeat Naraku then I must have an heir to the family mission. Please, Lady Raven, bear my child."  
  
There was silence, and then Raven slapped Miruko taking the jewel with her. "Gods! I hate men!" she mumbled under her breath. "I'm taking this back to Kagome and Inu-Yasha, Miruko!" She held up the jewel. "Good-bye."  
  
Raven headed towards the door. She slide the door open, only to bump into Inu-Yasha. "Ahh!" Raven yelled as she fell to the ground. "Huh? Oh! Inu-Yasha! Kagome!" Raven's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Give us back the Shikon Jewel shard, you thief!" Inu-Yasha pointed at Raven.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Jewel in your hand, give it back, wench!"  
  
Raven raised it to her eyes. 'This is the Shikon Jewel shard?' she thought. She looked up into Inu-Yasha's face. He was mad, but not as mad as he was when she talked about Kikyo. She saw Kagome peek around from behind Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome!" She said happily. She sped pass Inu-Yasha and put the jewel back around Kagome's neck, where it belonged. "Here you go Kagome." Raven said smiling when she was done putting it around her neck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Sorry, Inu-Yasha. Miruko says it's too dangerous for it to be in demon possession. So, I gave it back to Kagome." She said pretending like nothing just happened.  
  
"Who's Miruko?" Inu-Yasha asked. Raven pointed at Miruko who was sitting on the floor with a huge, red hand shape mark on the side of his face, and sipped more tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that afternoon and early evening, Miruko give his life story to Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and 'his little favor' only to be rejected by Kagome. From what Raven learn from listening is this Naraku was an enemy of Inu- Yasha's, too, and could disguise himself as anyone or anything. 'This one named Naraku, is one bad ass.' thought Raven. Then it hit her. 'Maybe this Naraku was the one who took me from my home!!' she thought, and her heartbeat sped up.  
  
"What do you think Raven?" ask Kagome.  
  
"Huh? What?" Raven asked, breaking away from her thoughts.  
  
"Do you think Miruko should join us?"  
  
Raven looked around at Inu-Yasha who looked like he didn't like the idea. "Um. Sure. Why not?" she smiled.  
  
"I am sorry, but I work better when I am alone." Miruko said.  
  
"Oh, alright." said Kagome, sighing.  
  
After things had settled down, Raven pulled Kagome outside to speck to her in private. "What is it Raven?" Kagome asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Do you think that this Naraku could be the one who took me from my home, and brought me here?" Raven asked, hoping that she was right.  
  
"He might have been. Why don't you come with us? You can even help us find more jewel shards!" Kagome suggested getting happier at the thought.  
  
"Does this mean you forgive me from what I said back at camp this morning?" Raven asked.  
  
"We were never mad you, Raven." Kagome smiled. Raven sighed with relief knowing that another burden was taking off her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Kagome. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have a understanding person like you around." Raven said hugging Kagome.  
  
"No problem." Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"How do you put up with Inu-Yasha being the way he is?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know how I do it, but if he gets on my nerves I can always sit him so he can get a mouth full of dirt." Kagome smiled, and Raven giggled.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" Inu-Yasha asked poking his head around the door.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Raven said smiling her biggest smile yet.  
  
It was starting to get late. Miruko let them stay in the room he had rented. Kagome lend Raven her pajama's and a blanket again.  
  
"Raven, can I sleep with you tonight?" Shippo asked.  
  
She remembered what Kagome had said at the hot spring last night. 'He's just a little boy.' She thought. Now that she looked closely at Shippo, he reminded of her younger brother when there was a thunderstorm, and he would get scared. She remembered finding him in her room once when she came back from the bathroom, because he was afraid of a movie one of her friends had brought over. Raven nodded and lifted the blanket so little Shippo could crawl in. She put her hand on Shippo's side like she would for her little brother. She listened to Shippo's breathing until he fell asleep, and then listened to Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's conversation about finding more Shikon Jewel shard rumors tomorrow.  
  
Raven started to feel drowsy by their calm, quiet voices and started to fall asleep. She could hear nothing now, and the darkness around her started to seem more and more unnatural. She started to get scared. She heard high pitch laughter from the darkness around her, and she felt like she was now falling into a void of endless darkness. 


	3. Chapter Three: Raven's Nightmare and a S...

*Reviews* Shadoweyedcat -- I am pleased to hear that you enjoyed my story so far. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Raven's Nightmare and a Stranger  
  
It seemed like the unnatural darkness around her was moving as if it was alive. She felt around, everywhere was hard and cold. Yet she couldn't stop the feeling of falling. Then, suddenly, the shadows disappeared, and she found herself in her band class. She remembered she was late to class because the Office called her down, but the strange thing was, the Office said they never made that call. Feeling confused, they wrote her a pass to her next class.  
  
She was going to be at least ten minutes late. Raven stood on the cold, waxed floor of the band room when the room went strangely quiet. No one touched his or her instruments. 'That's odd.' She thought. Even the band teacher, Mr. Derby, was quiet. She heard the doorknob turned. Everyone's head turned to look who was coming.  
  
Raven breathing stopped, as she saw herself come through the door. Her other self stood there silently, looking even more confused, looking around the room. 'Why is everyone looking at me?'  
  
Raven was shocked that she could hear her other self's thoughts, as if someone was talking loudly. 'Why is it so quiet?' her other self thought.  
  
She saw her other turn her head to the right to look in the corner of the room. There stood what looked like a demon. Raven looked back a forth between her, and the demon. There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Why have you come?" Her other self said loudly. Raven looked back at the demon.  
  
"For you," he said in his smooth voice.  
  
"Why me?" her other asked. "I am not the best looking girl in school, I am not the smartest, I am not good at any sports, I don't have the best body in the world. I am just a normal girl, wishing she could be something else."  
  
The demon walked a few steps closer. "Are you sure?" the demon asked.  
  
"Yes," she said in a quiet voice. "So, just leave."  
  
She started to walk to her cubbie where her clarinet was stored.  
  
"You are one of the best clarinet players in the school, are you not?" The demon asked in a suave voice.  
  
"I don't rank myself with my classmates." She said trying to ignore the demon.  
  
"I've heard you play. You could be an actor." Raven's other self stood still, listening. "You can change the way the mood in the music is. You spend hours at home practicing. Your instrument is your only friend. Now, when I listen to you play, your music is so full of sorrow."  
  
Raven saw the demon smile with a satisfied looked on his face. "You don't know anything about me, demon!" her other's voice getting angrier.  
  
The class seemed to tense up more. The demon movements were fast, and the next thing Raven saw was the demon was now standing behind her other. He started to whisper in her ear, "You feel you don't belong in this time, as if it was a mistake. You feel no one here in this school building is accepting you, as if they had thrown you aside. People talk to you, but when they get what they want from you they ignore you." Her other dropped her backpack, and her clarinet case on the ground, from shock and unstable emotion.  
  
Raven didn't notice until now that even if the demon was whispering everyone in the room could hear it, too. "You're all alone in this world Raven. You will go through high school as a no body, and you'll even die alone." Raven saw tear escaping from her other's eyes, and the demon only smiled.  
  
Raven heard noise from the class, "That's not true," she heard some whisper, but her other couldn't hear that. Suddenly, her other turned as fast as she could trying to punch and kill this demon. "Damn you! Don't mess with my thoughts and feelings!" She yelled.  
  
The demon only dodged and smiled. "Your blows are wild."  
  
Before Raven understood what happen the demon was kissing her other self. An odd wind blew open the back doors. Raven stared in horror as she watched and fell to her knees. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. She saw her other self, transform into a demon, or she thought she did. She saw the gray, dragon-like wings grow from her back, her clothes changed, her body got taller and slimmer, and her dark blonde hair grew black and long.  
  
Her other self fainted from the energy that had passed threw her body. The demon caught her, and held her in his arms. The class watched in silence as the demon carried her body away. "DO SOMETHING!!" she screamed at the class, but they could not hear her. This was her dream maybe she could stop it. She ran out the backdoors where the demon disappeared through. She stopped through the doors only to fall to the ground backwards from what she saw. A giant demon stood there with the other demon on its shoulder. "NO!" she yelled. She tried to run at the giant demon only to go threw it. She watched in horror as the giant walked away with her body.  
  
The ground started to crumble under her feet. She started to fall, into that endless void of darkness. She found herself in the small room she woke up in, but this time it was different. The sun had not raisin yet. "Jaken. Watch her, I have to leave for the day."  
  
She heard the demon say. "Aye, Master." She heard what must have been Jaken squeak out.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes. The sun started to shine throw the small window. Raven knew any minute her other would wake up, run, and then bump into Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo. In a few minutes time she did that. Raven followed as fast as she could. She saw herself run into Inu-Yasha, but before anyone saw she lost the energy, and was back in her clothes she wore to school.  
  
"Ven." She heard the faint sounds get louder and clear. "Raven." Someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes to see a blur of four heads over her. She blinked a few times, and the blur was gone. She saw Shippo, Miruko, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha looking at her with concern.  
  
"Are you alright, Raven?" she heard Kagome's worried voice. Raven turned her head from the rest of them, "Yes."  
  
She heard Shippo sigh. "Lady Raven, did you have a nightmare?" Miruko asked.  
  
"I guess you could call it that." Raven said, sighing. "I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
They all backed away to where they slept. Shippo crawled back under the blanket with Raven. "I was worried about you, Raven." He said.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. It was those same old nightmares. Everyone gets them." She forced her self to say cheerfully. 'Was that Naraku? Or someone else? He was powerful, but maybe Naraku is even more powerful then that.' She thought for a little while before she fell asleep.  
  
Raven was up before anyone else was. She sat outside waiting patiently for the others. The cool morning breeze against her face made her relax. She thought more about that dream, wondering if she should tell Kagome and the others or not. She watched the sun raise and the villagers prepare for the day ahead of them. She heard the others start to stir inside the room. Raven's stomach grumbled, but she didn't feel hungry only thirsty. The door slide open behind her. Inu-Yasha stepped out from behind her, and sat next to her.  
  
"Good morning, Inu-Yasha." She said quietly.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted. There was silence between them. She wondered why Inu- Yasha never talked to her. Was he mad at her? Or did he not like her at all?  
  
"Inu-Yasha--," she started but was cut off.  
  
"What are you?" he asked.  
  
'Huh?' she thought. "What do you mean?" she asked gently.  
  
"Your scent. You don't have one. What are you?" Inu-Yasha asked again.  
  
"I don't know." Raven's eyes started to tear up again. "But someone knows. Or I wouldn't be here."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her with pity, but that disappeared quietly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"My nightmare showed me." Raven didn't hear the door open behind her, until Kagome sat down on the other side of her.  
  
"Tell us." She asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
Raven explained to Kagome and Inu-Yasha about the dream, the kiss, and when she woke up and ran.  
  
"Do you remember what the demon looked like?" Kagome asked.  
  
Raven thought for a moment. "Only a little."  
  
"He had a crescent on his forehead, and a purple color slashes on each cheek. And something white and fluffy—"she was cut off again by Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Sessho-maru."  
  
"Who?" Raven asked.  
  
"Sessho-maru. Inu-Yasha's brother." Kagome said, more awake this time. 'Inu-Yasha has a brother?' Raven thought. "Then it wasn't Naraku?" Raven asked.  
  
"That doesn't sound like something Naraku or Sessho-maru would do, but it's a possibility." Kagome said.  
  
The day started slowly. They had breakfast provided by Kagome. They asked around the village for any Shikon Jewel shard rumors, but there was none. They decided to leave this village and head for the next. They followed the trail until they came to a bloody battle scene.  
  
"How barbaric." Raven said in a dark voice.  
  
"Their liver has been torn out." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Demons?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"No, I suspect the possession of a Shikon Jewel shard." Miruko said in a mild tone. As they started to move on again, and Miruko left them. Inu- Yasha didn't want to be his companion, and Miruko wanted to work alone.  
  
Inu-Yasha attacked anyone who had ink on them who was just passing by. "Inu-Yasha SIT!!" Raven heard Kagome say loudly. She heard Kagome and Inu-Yasha quarrel for a few minutes. "If we don't act quickly that bastard Miruko will steal all the shards!" She heard Inu-Yasha say.  
  
They finally started moving again only to find Inu-Yasha run ahead a grab someone who looked like a painter. Raven and Kagome rushed to catch up. When they finally got Inu-Yasha in their sights, the painter had ogre come out of this chest. The painter escaped, and Inu-Yasha battled this ogre, only when to defect him pass out from the smell.  
  
It was late when they found Miruko with a princess. Miruko told them the story about the princess, and how he was going to help.  
  
"Count me out of this one." Raven said, "I'll say here."  
  
Kagome was disappointed, but understood why. When the demons came to take the princess Inu-Yasha and everyone else followed it. After everyone had left Raven had a strange feeling she wasn't alone. Still, she stayed there hoping that who ever it was would leave, but they didn't. She couldn't sense where they where, but somewhere outside. She started to hear footsteps on the porch. The door slide open, and Raven screamed. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Stranger

Oh! How long it as been since I had last updated! Those who are still with me, I thank you soo much!  
  
Chapter 4: The Stranger  
  
The dark figure fell to the ground. Raven stared at the dark figure of a young man. The young man stirred, uttering, "Help," before he passed out. Raven heard the guards' shouts and hurried footsteps. She rested her head on the wall, looking up.  
  
"Thank you," she said sighing.  
  
The guards ran into the room. "What happened? Where's the Princess?" The Captain asked. Raven pointed over to the room next door.  
  
"Here I am," said soft, smooth voice. The Princess emerged from the other room. The guards kneeled as they saw the Princess appear.  
  
"Princess, I had thought the demon and the monk watched the monsters take you?"  
  
The Princess walked over to Raven helping her up. "They did. Their small demon friend, Shippo is it?" she asked. Raven nodded. "Shippo is a fox- demon. He took my form, and those monster took him."  
  
The Captain bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Princess, I did not know." The Princess nodded, and smiled. The guards took the man lying on the floor, and drag him away.  
  
"Are you alright, Raven?" The Princess asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Raven smiled.  
  
"That man. I wonder how he got in without the guards noticing?" The Princess asked herself before leaving the room.  
  
'Geez, no good night?' Raven thought.  
  
As the sun started to rise, Raven sat outside. She waited patiently for Inu-Yasha and the others to return. The baby birds started to chirp with hungrer. That reminded Raven, she was still thirsty. She noticed that there was a small stream nearby. When she walked over, she could see herself in it, and bent over to wash her face, and took a few hand fills of water. She thought that would be enough to make her stomach happy, but it didn't. She was still thirsty. She continued to drink the water, but it didn't help, it only made it worse. As the sun reached the top of the trees, she thought that was all the water her stomach could hold and decided to stop. Yet, she still couldn't stop being thirsty.  
  
It was a short time later when Inu-Yasha and the others showed up. She was surprised when Miruko was with them. Kagome walked over to Raven. "Did you get any jewel shards?"  
  
"Only one." Kagome replied, "How was your night?"  
  
Raven laughed nervously, "Someone broke in, but my scream called the guards and the princess out of hiding."  
  
Kagome stared at her, "Who was it?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "I didn't get to see his face. He passed out uttering one word, help. Why is Miruko here?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "He said he wouldn't mine being in the company of beautiful women."  
  
Later that day, the group could be found in the next town. Raven was looking at the different things they were selling, and playing with the small children, while the others asked about anything strange going on. As Raven was teaching a young girl to use a rope as a jump rope a man came running into the town yelling for help. Raven looked up before the man ran into her. "Help me madam! Someone help me!" The man cried.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed the man by the back of his shirt. "Calm down." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Help me!" The man cried.  
  
"With what?" Kagome asked.  
  
The man pointed. "That demon is going to kill me! Please help me!" He started shouting again.  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped the man on the ground, and he ran cover behind Raven. Inu- Yasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows, and Miruko got ready to uncover his hand. Then a strange thing happened, as the demon ran towards them, and as Inu-Yasha raised his sword to swing at it, the demon disappeared.  
  
"What the hell!?" Inu-Yasha proclaimed. There was a few seconds of silence before the man yelled. Raven turned, the demon was behind her suffocating the man.  
  
'No,' Raven thought, 'I can't watch anyone die!' Raven felt a new type of energy form through her veins. Before she knew it, she threw a punch, and was now holding the demon pinned on the ground.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Kill it!" Raven shouted.  
  
"Then move!"  
  
"Just swing!" Raven yelled. Inu-Yasha did as he was told and swung. Raven moved just in time, and the demon was destroyed.  
  
"That was easy."  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" The man said over and over to Raven and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It was nothing." Raven smiled.  
  
"Oh I am forever in your debt! My name is Kaerichuu." Kaerichuu bowed his head a crawled close to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey! Get away from me!" Inu-Yasha stepped away from the man.  
  
"You don't have to repay us." Kagome said.  
  
As the day started to end, Raven couldn't stop thinking about what had happen. That demon was too easy to beat. Come to think of it, that demon didn't even feel real. What was it? And what's with that man? He promise us much, but then the next moment he was gone. 


End file.
